Emily Uley
Emily Uley (née Young) ( March 25,1987- Present) is the human imprint/wife to Alpha Shape-shifter Sam Uley and the mother to shape-shifter Greyson Uley. Emily is the second cousin to Leah Viho and Seth Clearwater, the aunt to Cora Young and Claire Young who the later of the two becomes her adoptive daugther. Emily's family is closely tied to the pack: as both her husband Sam Uley, her son Grey, and her cousins Leah and Seth are all wolves as well as Leah's husband Peta Viho, while her niece Claire Young was imprinted on by shape-shifter Quil Ateara V. Emily is from the Makah Tribe and is also part of the Quileute tribe on her mother's side. Emily is the Uley Pack and later on Black pack mom as she takes care of the members providing them with clothing,food and advice. Early Life Not much is known about Emily's childhood and early life. She grew up on the Makah reservation with her older brother Jonah Young and her parents. As a small child Emily was told stories about the Quileute legends due to her bloodline relation to the Ateara's and Clearwater family. Emily would often dismiss the legends and belive them to be bed time stories. Emily was very close to her second cousin Leah Viho and the pair always acted like sisters grwoing up. Throughout the girls highschool years Leah dated Sam Uley who she was very fond of, while Emily dated Gabe Chopra who was too self-absorbed causing the pair to break up. After her break up with Gabe, she casually dates a few other boys. Sam Uley Sam Uley imprinted on Emily while she was down from her tribe on the Makah rez comforting Leah who was suffering a broken heart from all of Sam's secrets. After Sam imprints on Emily he permantely ends his relationship with Leah causing a major conflict between the two cousins ruining their friendship. Emily refused to accept Sam because of his past relationship with Leah and on many occasions would try to convince him to return to Leah's arms. Sam even shared with Emily his newfound wolf form and abilities and she still brushed him off. Sam continuing to pursue her daily by bringing her flowers and she rejected all his flowers and him every time. Emily unable to take the hurt Sam leaving Leah caused she orders Sam to return to Leah,but he refuses her request. Emily called him a liar and said that he was just like his father, Joshua Uley by refusing to take responsibility for the decisions he made. At the mention of his father, Sam became outraged and lost control of himself and phased into a werewolf with Emily only mere inches from him, scarring part of her face and arm in the process. Sam scarred Emily badly enough that 'mauled by a bear' was the only plausible cover story. Emily recived three deep srac that ran along the right side of her face, distorting her feature by pulling down the corner of her eye and mouth. Sam began to feel extreme guilt over the entire situation and even tryed to kill himself on multiple occasions but could never bring himself to do it over fear of something bad happening to Emily. As time went on.Emily finally begans to accept Sam as she realizes her growing feelings for him as he takes care of her during her recovery. Emily evan begans to worry over Sam's mental state and guilt he has over the situation telling him that she forgives him for the accident. Emily later goes on to tell Leah that she and Sam are togehter,whihc greatly upsets Leah as she counted on Emily to turn him down. Moving in with Sam Over time Emily becomes the caretaker of Sam and his pack,cooking,cleaning and finding them clothes. Sam propose to Emily a few months after her recovery to prove to her his deep love and devotion to her regardless of her scars. As more shape-shifters join the pack, they all began to find comfort at Emily's house and often hang out thier. Emily is a kind and gentl mother figure to the pack, providing them with food,shelter and ear when the boys need to vent. Emily and Sam's hosue often acts like a home-base for the shape-shifters and their imprints. When Leah and Seth change into shape-shifters they finally learn the ruh about everything that happen between Emily and Sam and finally learn to forgive them. The pain of seeing Sam and Emily together still causes Leah pain for the first two years of her being a wolf, the birth of Greyson Uley and Peta Viho imprinting on Leah helps ceases the pain. When Emily's family from the Makah reservation make a trip down from the Makah rez to La Push for the opportunity to get to know Sam better they have a run in with a few of the pack members which causes a string of uncertain events. Emily offers to watch Cora and Claire to give Sam an opportunity to hang out with children while Jonah and Izadora go out on a date. During the playdate Quil imprints on her two-year old niece Claire which greatly repulsed Emily even though she know the incident is involuntary.Emily has Sam look inside Quil's mind in order to find out if he has romantic feeligns for her niece. After Sam reassures her and the other wolfs that Quil's feeling for Claire are only brotherly,Emily offers to help Quil speak to Jonah and his wife to allow Quil the opportunity to see Claire more. Jonah and Izadora try to be understanding of the situation but after a month of trying to make this work, the couple takes off with Claire who does not return to La Push a four months before her third birthday. Battle at Forks Right before the New Born army attack Emily discovers that she is pregnant with the couples only son Greyson Uley which she does not tell Sam until after the battle. Emily wishes for Sam to be safe enter this battle with a clear head as it was the day of the couples supposed wedding which later on gets post poned to a different day. Jacob Black challenges Sam for the role of Alpha and breaks off to start his own pack and protect the Cullen Family causes another delay in the couples wedding plans as Sam is to stressed with pack dynamic. Emily's neice Claire returns to La Push , casuing Emily to worry over her safety and well being in the middle of this pack war.Claire's return casues Sam great delight as it assures him that Quil would not leave his pack out of his loyalty to Claire who was now in Sam and Emily's care. Jake imprinting on Renesmee Cullen allivaites alot of the stress between the packs bringing peace between the shape-shifters and the Cullen family. Due to this new found alliance the Uley pack agrees to protect Nessie from the Volturi.Emily begans to worry about the pack safety as well as Sam's as her due date approaches. Sam and Emily marry in a small ceremony on November 12, 2006 and she gives birth the couples son a month later.Sam, Emily and their newborn son Grey and Claire celebrate Christmas with Jake, his pack,Nessie,Bella,Edward,Charlie, Sue ,Leah and Seth to reassure Charlie that everything was okay in Forks even though there was an upcoming battle with the Volturi.Christmas with During the battle with the Volturi Emily,Claire , baby Grey,Kim and Rachel all make a visit to Seattle ,,Washington to stay out of harms way. After the Battle the wolf packs and Sam buy a piece of land near La Push and build the Restuarant " Emily's" as a surprise gift for Emily .The coule waits a year of Jonah and Izadora never returning for Claire, before filing chilld neglect in Washington court and legally adopt Claire to be their daughter. 15 Years Later Physical Appearance Emily is descirbes as having exotic good looks and being extremely beautiful. She has glossy black hair and cooper skin with brown eyes,as well as a melodic voice. She had three long scors on the right side of her face that travels from the hairline of her chin and extends down to her right arm and to her hand. Emily recieved these scars when Sam Uley accidentally lost contorl of his anger and phased to close to Emily while she was rejecting his feelings for her. Personality :"Save some for your brothers. And ladies first." ::―Emily to Embry and Jared ::Emily is a very strong independent woman. She is not afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what she believes in. She is is also one of the sweetest and kindess womans ever and she willingly takes on the role as pack caretaker, and she accepts the supernatual part of the world in stride after Sam relieved his wolak form. ::She also enjoys teaching traditonal arts to her tribe. Emily is very well -mannered and often urges the pack members to show some courtest and respect. :: Relationships Family Sam Uley is the imprinter ,husband to Emily and father to Greyson Uley. Greyson Uley is the son to Emily. Claire Young is the niece and adoptive daughter to Emily. Noma Young is the mother to Emily Young and the grandmother to Greyson Uley, Claire and Cora Young. Gallery B5e942858d06640de1f678c636b8c054.jpg 12-twilight-eclipse.jpg|Emily and Sam 87fd8d1da4a2c94ea75f177b86f508dd.jpg 111.jpg 30181607100119808050554.png Emily_in_Eclipse.jpg MV5BMTQ2MDI3ODkwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODEyOTc2NTE@._V1_UY1200_CR156,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg Too_pretty.jpg 91d8d0769f83c10087235d9b69be50f8.jpg 153.jpg|Sue,Leah,Billy and Emily Julia+Jones+Alex+Meraz+Twilight+Stars+Making+BQ4Ez1MYddjl.jpg Julia-Jones-Alex-Meraz-Tinsel-Korey-at-TAO-Beach2-570.jpg alex-meraz-and-chaske-spencer-gallery.png|Sam and Emily going out on date- taken by Claire 3-1.jpg|Jared and Emily chillin by the beach van-taken by Paul FishingNaked_Set_1-1.jpg|Throw back to when Emily and Jared met for the first time after Sam imprinted on her- taken by Embry Twilight2.JPG|Emily and Seth chillin at the Clearwater house- taken by Sue Uley Emily Emily Emily